A two-day workshop is proposed on the Skeletal Dysplasias and Related Connective Tissue Disorders. The Workshop will be held on May 20 and 21, 1980 in San Diego, California. The purpose of this Workshop is to convene a select group of 30 interested Biologists, Biochemists, Orthopedists, Pediatricians, and Radiologists to provide a review, update and strategy for new research in this field. The underlying defect in most skeletal and connective tissue disorders is not known. Some of the conditions such as Ehlers-Danlos syndrome type VI are thought to be secondary to faculty collagen maturation. In particular, faulty cross-link formation has been identified in this disorder. In osteogenesis Imperfecta an altered ratio of type III to type I collagen has been reported. In Marfan's syndrome, faulty collagen metabolism or post translational maturation is suspected but not yet proven. Because of rapid advances in collagen biochemistry in recent years, these advances must be integrated with a present understanding of the clinical syndromes in order to promote understanding of the disorders and ultimately to improve their treatment as well as propose action for their prevention. The proceedings of the worshop will be published and disseminated to interested clinicians and basic scientists to help meet the goals outlined above.